Don't Mess With my Love
by shinimegami23
Summary: Rose tries to come between Ryo and Dee and Dee confronts him about it...


By: Vanima Edhel

This is my first song fic so don't get mad if it sucks.  Just politely tell me to throw it away forever.  It uses the song "Don't Mess With my Love." by M2M on the C.D. Shades of Purple.

_Thought you were a friend of mine but I was wrong_

_You tried to fit into the arms where I belong_

"How could you?" I asked as tears streamed down my face.  "He's my one true love.  I thought you said you knew we belonged to each other."

_You moved right in behind my back_

_Everyone knows friends don't do that_

He shrugged.  "You knew that I liked him too.  You were in the way.  What else could I have done?"

"But you said you were over that.  You said that he was just a friend, so I accepted your offer of friendship.  I trusted you, against my better judgment."

_I thought you were somebody I could trust_

_You always said you were happy for us_

"I knew how much he cared for you.  That is the only reason I didn't try to get him then.  I have been patient.  But enough is enough.  Your relationship hasn't gone anywhere.  You hardly act like a couple.  Besides, I can provide him with everything you can and much, much more."  He gloated.

_How could you go and break my heart?_

_When you knew all along he was mine from the start_

"Dammit Rose!  How could you?"  I cried beating my hand on his desk.  Luckily there was no one around to see me in my anguished state.

Inspector Rose just stood there, aloof and untouchable.  I knew he was smirking on the inside though.

"He's everything good in my life." I said quietly.

_He is everything to me_

_And you know we're meant to be_

_He's my baby_

"You know how much I like him." I gathered my posture together and looked up at him.  "Please don't mess this up for me, or for us."

_Don't mess with my love_

_Take everything I own_

_Oooh just leave that boy alone_

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my, mess with my love_

_Don't mess with my love_

"I'll think about it." Rose said.  I looked into his eyes and knew the truth; he wasn't going to respect my wishes.  I still knew he was laughing at me inside.

_You came right over and looked in my eyes_

_You said the stories were rumors and lies_

"Even when you came to me and told me what everyone had said was untrue, I wished I could believe you.  I wanted to believe that you could be a real friend." I told him truthfully.

_I wish I could believe in you_

_But I'm sorry to say, he told me the truth_

"Then why don't you believe me?  Why are you accusing me if you want to believe I'm telling the truth?"

I raised my head slowly.  "Because... He told me." I said quietly.  "Ryo told me what you did."

_He is everything to me_

_And you know we're meant to be_

"I see." Rose said quietly.

"Don't mess with Ryo and my relationship."  I warned.

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my love_

"Or you'll what?  You know that is a direct threat to your superior officer?  You could be brought up on charges."

"Don't give me that bullshit, Rose.  We aren't talking professionally here.  This is man to man.  I'm telling you to leave Ryo alone or I will deal with you."

_Take everything I own_

_Ooh, just leave that boy alone_

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my, mess with my love_

_Don't mess with my love_

"Don't mess with us; you know I don't have any qualms about killing, Rose."

Rose nodded slowly.  "Yes, but you know if you do kill me you'll go to jail for a long time."

"But Ryo will be waiting for me when I get out. And you'll be dead." I said with some of my usual recklessness.  Then I became serious again.

_For once don't do what you do,_

_There's no excuse_

"Please don't do this, this time." I begged.

"This time?" he asked.

"Oh don't play innocent.  You see although Ryo trusted you at first I didn't.  I did a background check on you.  You seem to have a history of breaking up people.  That's why you moved from station to station.  You always were hated by everyone else so you had to move on.  So for once please don't make anyone hate you."

_I'm so confused_

_I thought you cared about me_

_But now I see_

_All you cared about was you_

"But you'd be the only one to hate me Dee.  Everyone else likes me. They think I'm a great replacement for the chief."

"You underestimate me.  I will make them hate you.  I'll do anything it takes but they will hate you."  I told him turning on my heel and striding out of his office.

_He is everything to me_

_And you know we're meant to be_

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my love_

_Take everything I own_

_Oooh, just leave that boy alone_

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my love_

I walked to the office that my fellow officers and I shared.  I sat down at the desk that I share with Ryo, my fellow officer, my partner, my friend, my love.  I angrily wiped away the tears that had fallen unbidden onto my face.  I heard a step behind me.  No one was supposed to be there.  I had chosen a time after hours to confront Rose so no one could see my inevitable tears.

_He is everything to me_

_And you know were meant to be_

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my love_

"Dee?"

That one voice that I didn't want to hear right now.  I could stand anyone else to see me.  I could explain my tears away to anyone else, but not him.  Never him.

_Take everything I own_

_Oooh just leave that boy alone_

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my, mess with my love_

"Dee?" Ryo asked again before sitting down across the desk from him.  He pulled my hand toward him.  "You okay?" he asked.

"Yea, you know me.  I'm always okay."

"Stop trying to be brave.  You confronted Rose didn't you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

I nodded mutely.  He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze.  "I'm just mad that I trusted him and he betrayed us."  I told Ryo.  He nodded.  "It's hard to tell what people are going to do."  He came around the desk and went to his knees next to me.

_He is everything to me_

_And you know where meant to be_

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my love_

"You're everything to me." I whispered to Ryo.  "Don't ever leave."

"You know I would never do that." he told me and pulled me into a hug.

_Take everything I own_

_Oooh just leave that boy alone_

_He's my baby_

_Don't mess with my, mess with my love_

"And don't worry." Ryo said after a minute. "I would never leave you for Rose,   
or any one else for that matter."

_Don't mess with my love_

_Don't mess with my love_

"Thanks Ryo." I said.  We walked out of the building arms around each other.  I felt eyes watching me and turned.  In one window I saw Rose watching me.  Our eyes connected and I smiled, no I smirked at him.  "I win." I said quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is based on my feelings and observations about inspector rose in the second manga of FAKE.  I just got the feeling that inspector Rose had a thing for Ryo.  It probably will be disproved in the next manga but hey, that's why it's a fan fiction.  I can change things to the way I think things should happen.


End file.
